exalted_councilfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Second Cousins
The War of the Second Cousins was a civil war in the North fought from 299 AC to 302 AC between the forces loyal to House Stark of Winterfell, and the followers of Lord Torrhen Karstark, who would later declare himself 'King in the North.' Named due to the close relations of many of its combatants, the conflict is often considered a subsidiary of the Second Dance, as both wars had began concurrently, and shared similar motivations. Triggered by the murder of Lord Bryce Stark at the hands of his vassal, Torrhen Karstark, during the events of the Crimson Council, the conflict set the stage for the establishment of the short lived, Second Kingdom of the North, and saw an independent Kingdom successfully break from the Iron Throne for the first time since the conquest of King Aegon I. Despite the eventual victory of King Torrhen Karstark, the war is considered one of the bloodiest in northern history, and led to the extinction of several prominent and ancient houses within the North, and the near extinction of the region's former overlords House Stark. Background in 299 AC, a Great Council was held at Harrenhal to determine the succession of the Iron Throne, after the death of King Aegon VI, who left behind no legitimate issue. Three candidates stood for the Kingship, the King's bastard; Daeron Waters, the King's granddaughter through his late son; Princess Elaena, and the unborn child of the deceased Crown Prince, represented by Lord Baelor Tyrell of Highgarden. The North had fostered Daeron Waters in his youth, and Lord Bryce Stark of Winterfell spoke for his claim at the council, pledging fealty to the bastard Prince. The council would end with no determinant victor, after Lord Regent Symond Rosby was slain by a knight of the Kingsguard, and chaos ensued. Bryce Stark returned North to Winterfell to call his banners and gather his strength, and it was assumed that the North would soon march south in support of King Daeron. Events and Battles 299 AC Crimson Council Mounting tensions in the North had led to increasing distrust between House Stark and its noble vassals, and when it became apparent that Lord Bryce intended to pull the North into a southern conflict without any semblance of strategy, many grew wary. Fighting came to a head when Lord Gregor Bolton murdered Lord Torreg Umber, following Umber's attempt to denounce the south entirely, which would lead to Bolton's own demise at the hands of Torrhen Karstark. Bryce Stark himself would also fall to Karstark's blade after attempting to reassert his dominance over his subjects, and the remaining nobility would begin to scatter, either joining or condemning the militant Karstark. Battle of Winterfell Following the events that took place inside the walls of Winterfell, many of the nobility fled the keep to return to their own lands, which gave Rickon Umber, son of the deceased Torreg, the opportunity to launch an assault upon the fortress and claim it for Lord Karstark. During the fighting, Brandon Stark, the younger brother of Lord Bryce was slain attempting to defend his family's home, which allowed Torrhen Karstark to claim Winterfell as his own seat. Sack Barrowton Despite House Dustin's declaration of neutrality, word had reached Winterfell that Lord Cregan Dustin had arrived in White Harbour to consult with the remnants of House Stark. This news angered Karstark's supporters, and a force led by Torrhen Ryswell, was sent to Barrowton to seek retribution. Thinking himself safe behind neutrality, Dustin had taken the majority of his forces with his east, and Ryswell forces were able to quickly overpower the token garrison that remained and began to burn the townstead to the ground, setting the Barrow Hall alight and leaving the keep in ruins. It was these actions that were considered vital in turning the forces of House Dustin, and House Cerwyn, whom had also declared their neutrality, against the Karstark faction, and steered them towards the Stark camp. 300 AC Burning of the Ironwood House Glover had declared their loyalty for Lord Karstark, and amassed their forces within their fortress of Deepwood Motte, however one of their vassal Houses, the Forrester's of Ironrath, held close kinship with the Starks, and were unwilling to commit to a war against them. House Glover descended upon Ironrath in an attempt to subdue their rebellious vassal, however House Forrester had set a trap, and when the Glovers descended upon the ironwood groves, they found them lit ablaze, and many of the Wolfswood horses were scared from the scene, tossing off their riders and running into the night, allowing House Forrester to ambush their former liege and win a costly victory before fading back into the woods. Battle on the White Knife Now that winter had dawned, Karstark forces led by Lord Styr Magnar intended to take advantage of the frozen White Knife to cross the river, and launch a surprise assault upon the city of White Harbour, which proved to be the main refuge for the majority of former Stark forces. Magnar's army sent a series of corpses across the river, tied to the backs of old horses, in order to determine the most stable routes across the ice, including the body of the late Brandon Stark, in the events known as the Charge of the Corpse Knight. Unfortunately, their actions had been foreseen, and a larger force led by Lord Cregan Dustin awaited them across the river. Dustin's forces brought charcoal torches and oil lanterns to melt the frozen river, and when attempting to cross, many of Magnar's forces found themselves falling through the ice and sinking to their deaths. Those that did make it across were put down by the combined might of House Dustin and Manderly, and the battle resulted in a decisive victory for House Stark. The Bloody Banquet Following his defeat upon the White Knife, Styr Magnar regrouped his reduced forces into a smaller army, and raised a banner of peace outside the walls of White Harbour, asking for surrender. His word was taken by Lady Willow Stark, who had been an honoured guest of Lady Lysara Manderly, and Magnar was allowed to enter the keep for parlay. It was during their time within the keep that Magnar turned upon his host, serving the rotting corpse of Lord Bryce Stark during the feast, and personally murdering Lord Cregan Dustin in his chair. Lysara Manderly was another casualty of the conflict, and Willow Stark was captured by Magnar's forces, though Leona Bolton was able to escape with the younger Stark sisters, Lyanna and Aregelle. Styr Magnar was able to capture White Harbour for Lord Karstark, though he was denounced by his own men for his dishonourable display. Siege of White Harbour Following Magnar's victory at White Harbour, Lord Jaremy Reed led a second army of Stark loyalists in an attempt to recapture the keep, which was only garrisoned by a skeleton force of Magnar soldiers. Reed laid siege to the city, unwilling to risk an outright assault as Magnar had threatened to hang Willow Stark if he saw any man attempt to scale the walls. Reeds indecision led to a prolonged siege, giving Torrhen Karstark and his armies at Winterfell the opportunity to reinforce their Skagosii allies. Reed's army was beset by Karstark after three months of initial siege, and Reed himself was slain in the fighting. Seeing her last hope fallen in the snow, Willow Stark took her own life by leaping from the walls of White Harbour and plummeting below. Second Battle of the Wolfswood After regrouping their forces, House Glover once again launched an assault upon Ironrath, and this time successfully captured the fortress. 301 AC Capture of the Karhold Ser Wylis Manderly, who had declared himself 'Lord of White Harbour' following the demise of his cousin, had previously taken control of the Manderly fleet, and had sailed out to Braavos where he had been denied a loan for sellswords from the Ironbank to reclaim his birthright. Instead he descended with his fleet upon the heartlands of House Karstark at the Karhold, whilst Lord Torrhen was distracted at Winterfell, and his forces were able to sail into the Bay of Seals and upriver in the fortress itself, which fell after a short battle. Lord Tallhart's Folly Following the victory of the forces of House Karstark against the armies of Lord Jaremy Reed, Lord Tallhart was determined to lay chase to the armies of the Crannongmen, and pursued what remained of the fleeing host to their home within the Neck. Neither Tallhart nor his armies were seen again, and it is suspected that they fell pray to the swamplords. Battle of the Hornwood A battle fought between a coalition of Bolton and Hornwood forces against an Umber and Karstark army. An indecisive battle. Battle of Castle Cerwyn Lord Cerwyn won a minor victory against the forces of House Ryswell who attempted to occupy his keep, until the Ryswells were joined by the forces of House Flint, and were able to capture the castle. Battle of the White Harbour Coalition The combined armies of the vassal Houses of House Manderly led by Ser Wyman Manderly were able to temporarily expel the forces of House Karstark from White Harbour for the duration of a fortnight until the Karstark's returned to the city and Wyman Manderly was slain. Second Battle of the Hornwood A minor victory for House Hornwood against House Umber. 302 AC Third Battle of the Hornwood House Umber decisively breaks the lines of House Hornwood and finally subjugate the castle. The Reclamation of Karhold An army led by Rodrik Snow is sent to Karhold to reclaim the castle from the Manderly occupiers, and Ser Wylis Manderly is captured and executed. Defiance of the Dreadfort Leona Bolton and her Stark wards hold out for almost two years, against the constant threat of siege and assault from the allies of House Karstark. Argelle Stark starves to death in the process. Aftermath